


Long Boi Season

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Banter, Cages, Filthy, Fun, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Non-human, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Self-Lubrication, Silly, Smut, Trapped, Traps, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: In this tale of fun and folly, long bois are in season and Isak is determined to catch himself one. He gets what he wished for, and more.This is just a silly smutty thing with zero angst, darkness or point.Based on the idea of, co-plotted by and dedicated to my muse and inspiration, Memine.Enjoy! Let me know if you did!PS. The long boi is super humanoid, apart from slick. Basically human sex here.





	Long Boi Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).



Isak had always wanted to catch himself a real long boi. Ever since he was a little boy, he’d have this longing inside him. It was odd, since there were no hunters in his family, and he himself had not been raised as one, but the need was persistent. As he grew, it got stronger.

So, when the next long boi hunting season started, Isak took his backpack and headed into the forest. He followed the road until he found a path, then he took the path until he came across a small trail, then he walked along it until it faded away. The forest was tall and dark around him. Isak walked for a while, and as he entered a small clearing he decided to set his camp there.

An hour later he had pitched a tent, built a fire pit and assembled the cage. It was a bit on the small side, but it was all Isak could afford. He had to buy everything, coming from a family of non-hunters, he had nothing home. And he had splurged on a really good rope, fit to catch the cleverest of long bois.

Isak also had no training. But he had read several books on the art of long boi hunting, and he was fairly confident he could catch himself one. Probably a younger, shorter one, but still. His heart was thumping with expectation as he headed into the forest, the rope over his shoulder and his spirit light.

After searching for a while Isak found a suitable tree. It was young and bendy, but still tall and substantial. Isak put his rope down and got to work. Finally, after multiple tries and copious amount of swearing, Isak had managed to bent the tree’s top to the ground and secured it. He made a noose of the rope and hid it with some leaves and twigs. His trap was set. Now all he had to do was wait.

Isak retreated into the bushes. He peeked through the leaves and saw his trap clearly. This was a good spot to hide and wait for a long boi to prance his way here and into the noose. Expectation was tingling in Isak’s belly and itching his palms. He would catch one. If not today, then tomorrow, or the next day. The long boi season lasted three weeks and Isak would keep at this every day until he caught one.

He sat in the bushes all day. Nothing happened. He didn’t even see a glimpse of a long boi. He left his trap where it was and slumped back to his camp. He didn’t even start a fire, he just crawled into his tent and curled up in his sleeping bag. Disappointment lulled him slowly to sleep.

Isak woke up hopeful. A night’s sleep had done wonders to his spirits, and he was ready for another round. He was also starving, having skipped dinner and evening snack time. He crawled out of the tent and raided his food supply. He opted for granola bars and chocolate, because he still didn’t feel like building a fire. He wanted to get back to his trap as soon as possible.

It hadn’t been triggered. Isak checked on it to make sure it was still intact, and it was. Well, that was better than having it go off without catching anything. Maybe. Then at least he would have known there are long bois in the area. Maybe this was a bad place for a trap. He was still relatively close to the town. But when long bois were in season they migrated from their dwellings closer to where people lived, so maybe this was the perfect spot. Isak sighed. He was overthinking this. He’d just stay here for a few days and if he didn’t see anything he’d move further in the forest.

Now that the initial excitement of actually being here had worn off, sitting in the bushes all day was getting boring. Isak had nothing to do but just sit there, in the late summer sunshine, and soon enough the inevitable happened. He started to doze off.

_ SNAP! WHOOSH! _

“Whoa!”

Isak sat up, blinking. What was that? Where was he? What was going on?

“Oh, oh dear.”

Someone was speaking. Isak’s heart was thudding so loud, his hands were shaking and he didn’t trust his legs. He looked in the direction of his trap but couldn’t see it from where he was sitting.

“OH, OH DEAR. THIS IS TRULY A PREDICAMENT.”

Isak swallowed. Whoever that was, he obviously wanted to be heard. He peeked over the bushes, carefully.

It was a long boi.

A prime specimen.

He was hanging upside down from the rope around his ankle. He was so..tall. All long bois were, but this one was on the taller side. And he was beautiful. Isak had never seen anything so pretty. His lips were plump and lush, his eyes were big and blue, his hair was ruffly and fair. His skin was pale, his arms looked long. He had folded them, crossed across his chest. Isak noted that he could have reached the ground with his hands if he chose to, and blushed.

“Oh no”, the long boi said, “I seem to have been caught in this pesky trap! Who would have thought of it?!”

His tone was quite clearly sarcastic. Isak stared at him, with his mouth open. He was a long boi, and Isak had momentarily been so proud to have caught him, but now it was obvious. He wanted to be caught. But. Why?

“Aren’t you going to collect your prize, hunter?”

Ah, yes. Yes. Isak took his knife and walked to the trap and the prey it had caught. He slashed the rope, sending the tree sproinging upright and the long boi crashing to the ground. He landed with a thud.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Isak panicked. “Did you hurt yourself?”

The long boi sat up with a groan. He was even more gorgeous not upside down.

“No, I didn’t. Apart from being captured, I’m just fine.”

Isak looked at the long boi on the ground. He looked at the short length of rope around his ankle. He sure didn’t look captured.

“Couldn’t you just stand up and run away?”

The long boi looked at Isak from under his brow.

“You are the worst hunter I have ever seen.”

Isak shrugged. It was probably true, and hearing it did sting, but he wanted to act indifferent to seem at least somewhat cool. There was a beautiful long boi watching, after all.

“This is my first time out. And I did catch you, didn’t I?”

Isak knew he hadn’t. But he had to try to save what was left of his dignity. He fished the rope out of the tree and wrapped it around the long boi’s body and arms, making a neat package of him. He left a length of the rope to act as a leash and walked the long boi back to the camp. He opened up the cage, folded his catch inside it and closed the door.

Untying the ropes was a bit tricky, but they managed it together. When they were done Isak stepped back and gave his freshly caught long boi a good long look. He was worth a fortune. A prime specimen indeed, so tall and so pretty and so yummy. And he had let Isak catch him.

“Do you have a name?”

“Yes. It’s Even. Do you?”

Isak nodded. He had a name, yes, though he was having trouble remembering it right now.

“Isak.”

“Nice to meet you, Isak.”

They were silent for a moment. Even looked really good inside that cage. It was too small for him, so he was cramped up in there, hugging his legs and his head bent. Isak had not expected to catch a long boi this tall, and he couldn’t even have carried a bigger cage in his backpack. A part of Isak was not unhappy about the tight fit.

But he was annoyed, too. The long boi was mocking him just by letting himself be captured, on purpose.

“Was my trap that bad?”

“The worst I’ve ever encountered. You couldn’t catch a blind three legged deer with that thing.”

“Yet you managed to get yourself stuck on it!” Isak snapped, against his better judgement. He knew he was just making things worse. But he was pissed!

Even wrapped his long fingers around the bar of his cage and smiled.

“Yes. And it wasn’t easy, let me tell you. I had to really work for it.”

Isak slammed his hand on the side of the cage.

“Stop mocking me! I caught you and you’re mine!”

Even didn’t jump at the strike. He smiled at Isak.

“Oh, oh dear. You sure caught me, and now I’m in so much trouble.”

Isak stirred. The way Even flashed his huge blue doe eyes at him made his belly feel warm and heavy. His puckered pouty lips looked real tasty.

“So, hunter”, Even said softly. “Now that you have caught me, what are you going to do with me?”

Isak frowned. That question really caught him with a surprise. He had no idea what to answer, and that probably showed all over his face. Even laughed. He had a nice laugh, and his eyes squinted when he laughed.

“Are you even a hunter?”

Isak bit his teeth tighter together. And shook his head. No, he was not a hunter at all.

“I just wanted to catch you. A long boi.”

Isak’s confession made Even stop laughing. But his eyes were still twinkling.

“Here I am. Caged and everything. Properly caught.”

Isak sighed and sat down in  front of the cage so he could face Even directly. He crossed his legs and played with the strings of his boot.

“But I don’t understand why. You’re a prime example of your species. I shouldn’t have been able to catch you at all.”

Even grinned.

“We’re natural prey, hunter. I would have gotten caught sooner or later. This season or the next. No long boi lives to be over 21 before he’s caught.” Even pushed his fingers out the cage, from between the bars. “And after watching you for a day and night I knew I wanted to be caught by you.”

The warmth in Isak’s belly spread out. Even had been watching him. And liked what he had seen. That was. That sure was something. Isak looked at the fingers waving softly in the air, hypnotizing. He had heard of the alluring nature of long bois, but seeing it now in the wild had left him completely unprepared. He couldn’t look away from Even’s hand. The fingers danced for him, and beckoned him to come closer, and Isak followed them. He leaned forward until he couldn’t anymore, the bars of the cage pressed against his cheeks and stopped him.

Even lowered his hand and looked at Isak. Isak stared at him, immobilized. He was feeling like he was underwater, all the sounds were muted and it was hard to see around him. All he could see was the blue in Even’s smiling eyes.

Then Even leaned in and kissed him. They kissed through the bars. It was Isak’s first kiss with any kind of a boy, and definitely his first with a long boi, and it pulled him in so hard he forgot how to breathe. Isak had to end the kiss short just to catch some air, he pulled back gasping and stared at Even with his eyes full of wild wonder. He turned his knees under himself so he could get closer to the cage. He grabbed the bars and pressed himself against them, and kissed Even.

Even’s lips were so soft. They were so full, so warm, and so hungry. Had he kissed boys before? Or long bois? Isak had no idea what long bois did off season, and he should probably ask, but right now he was busy kissing Even. The beautiful long boi he had caught in his cage.

Isak pushed his hand in through the bars and touched Even’s skin. It was so smooth. Isak wanted more of it. He pushed his other hand into the cage as well, and that was when Even struck. He grabbed Isak’s wrists, both of them, tight. Isak tried to pull his hands away but Even didn’t allow it. Isak was stuck. He was caught.

He was still kissing Even.

Even pulled his hand further in the cage. He pressed it between his legs and Isak gasped in Even’s mouth as he felt the hardness inside Even’s flowy pants. The contrast of the soft fabric and the hard member under them made Isak’s mouth water. The kiss got wetter. And hotter.

It was starting to become clear to Isak what he was supposed to do with a long boi. He was pretty sure he liked it, too. He liked it a lot. He moved his hand along the hard shaft between Even’s long lean legs, feeling its shape. He couldn’t focus on the kiss anymore, but Even didn’t release his lips from it.

He did release his grip on Isak’s wrist. Isak didn’t pull his hand back. He kept touching it, curious. He was panting in Even’s mouth now, this was a sad excuse of a kiss but still packed with feeling and need. Finally Even pulled his face back, leaving Isak opening his mouth at thin air like a fish.

Even was smiling. His eyes were just two lines full of sparkle.

“This cage is sadly too small for two.”

“It’s a bit tight for one, it seems. I’m sorry.”

Even grinned.

“It’s alright. I like a tight fit.”

Isak blushed intensely. He was still feeling the hard thick thing inside the pants and he could imagine it being just that. A tight fit. The thought made him pant.

“How about you let me out so we can get on with it?”

Even’s voice was like honey. It was sticky, it oozed into Isak’s ears and stroked at them from the inside. It made him purr.

“Yes”, Isak whispered hastily, “yes, please. Wait.”

Isak hurried to get the keys to the cage. His hands were shaking so much he had difficulties getting it into the lock, but Even grabbed his hand again and guided it. The door opened, and Even crawled outside. Isak was still on his knees on the grass, and Even just crawled over him and pushed him down on his back before kissing him again.

Well, this didn’t do. Isak was the hunter here, wasn’t he?

He pressed his heels into the ground and flipped them over. Even made a little  _ oh _ that left his lips cracked. Isak shoved his tongue in through that passage. He explored Even’s mouth with it keenly. It tasted almost sweet. Long bois were natural pray, and Isak was beginning to understand why.

He felt something wet against his stomach. It was warm, it felt like blood, so he pushed himself up quickly. The stain on Even’s pants didn’t look like blood. It was clear. Isak touched it carefully, and sniffed his fingers. It smelled arousing. He pushed his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them hard.

“It’s just slick. Makes it easier to fit inside you.”

Isak looked at Even and shook his head. No. Even was not going to fit inside him. He was the hunter. Even was the catch. Isak pushed his hand into Even’s pants and spread the slick on his fingers. He pulled them out. They were glistening and slippery, and the scent made his head swim.

Even took advantage of that. He grabbed Isak and tipped him down on the grass, covering him with his body. Even kissed him, and Isak kissed him back, hungry and heated. Even’s hands slipped under Isak’s shirt and pulled it up. Isak let Even remove it completely, and as Even pressed his bare skin against Isak’s chest Isak pulled him closer.

He had caught himself a long boi. Now he knew why he had wanted to.

Even’s lips traveled down the side of Isak’s neck. Nibbling, kissing, tasting. His mouth, his tongue, his teeth, Isak’s skin was raised to goosebumps and his nipples tightened up. Even’s movements felt so good against them. It made Isak moan softly.

Then Even pushed his hand inside Isak’s pants.

Isak stopped moving. He stopped breathing, his eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open, he tensed up. He was so hard, he felt it now, against Even’s palm. He was so hard. He was ready. He needed this. He needed Even.

“Nice and big”, Even purred. Isak blushed without understanding why. He was proud of himself.

“Can you handle it?” Isak asked. Even laughed. Half with him, half at him.

“Of course I can. Our bodies adjust.”

That sounded incredibly hot. It was the hottest thing Isak had ever heard. He grabbed his own pants and yanked them off. Kicked them out of the way too.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Isak asked, pulling Even’s pants down.

“I have slept with long bois. But no hunter has caught me until today.”

Isak had to pause, to process that thought. The thought of Even under someone similar to himself, his body  _ adjusting. _

“Until today”, Isak then said, pulling himself confidence from his words. He had caught Even. Even was his. And now he was finally naked. Isak looked at his nudity, greedily. Even’s staff was beautiful. It looked almost intricate, it was long and on the slender side but still clearly substantial. It was a dark shade of pink, and it had an oily shine from the slick. Isak grabbed it. Even moaned. And produced more slick. How thoughtful.

Isak rubbed the slick all over his own hard, throbbing dick. He made it all wet and slippery, making sure he got every bit of it covered.

“Get on your hands and knees, long boi.”

Even smirked. But he did obey. He took his time, his movements were long and without any hurry, and when he was finally in the position he pushed his ass back and up for Isak. It was delicious. The slick smelled so good, and Isak had to -- he couldn’t control himself. He grabbed Even by the hips and dove in. He licked on the underside of Even’s dick, letting the taste of the slick fill his mouth. Even moaned, he pushed his hips back closer to Isak and his legs shook.

Isak moved higher up. He was like hypnotized, full of Even’s scent and taste, he pushed his tongue out and spread Even’s buttocks gently. The touch of his tongue at the tight rim made Even jump. But he didn’t back away, so Isak decided to keep going. He licked around the tight hole, teasing it to relax, and after some rounds he could slip the tip of his tongue in as well. That made Even moan, deep and loud. Isak grinned against his ass and really got to work.

Even tasted so good. Isak could have kept doing this forever, if only he didn’t want something else more. He kept teasing Even’s asshole with his tongue until it allowed him to push it all the way in. Even’s dick kept spilling its slick, it had formed a small puddle on the grass between Even’s knees. Isak wet his fingers in it and slicked up his own dick again.

“Steady”, Isak hummed, and guided his tip between the cheeks. He pressed it against the hole, and he pushed. He was surprised by how easily it slipped in. Even’s body adjusted. It adjusted and accepted and pulled Isak’s dick into its hot, tight embrace. Isak was panting, he was moaning, he pressed his hands against Even’s lower back. It arched so beautifully. Even was so tall. All in his was long. A prime long boy.

Isak pushed all the way to the bottom. His hips touched Even’s buttocks, and he sighed softly. Yes. Oh, oh yes, this was perfect. This was what he had always wanted. Even pulled back a bit and then pushed himself closer again, and Isak took the hint. He started moving his hips in a steady rhythm, thrusting into Even over and over again. Their bodies slapped together at each heated thrust.

Soon enough Isak missed Even’s face. He missed kissing him. He pulled out, making Even protest loudly.

“Turn over”, Isak told him. “I want to see you.”

Even was smiling when Isak saw his face again. Even laid on his back, spread his legs and looked at Isak licking his lips.

“Take me, hunter. Claim your prize.”

Isak did. He mounted his catch again, he pushed his way back inside Even and made them both gasp. He pulled Even’s body against his, half up in the air, and kissed him hard. He couldn’t thrust violently into Even in this position, but the short nudges both their hips made felt so, so good. Even’s hole gripped on Isak’s dick tightly, milking it with a purpose. It made the kiss stumble, until Even fell out of it and flat on his back on the ground.

“Pound me! Now!”

Isak obeyed with pleasure. He grabbed Even’s leg behind the knee and lifted it up, flipping it over his shoulder. He got closer this way. He could go harder. He pounded into Even as hard as he dared, and listened to Even’s delighted howling. The slick ran down Even’s belly to his chest and down his sides. The long boi looked absolutely filthy. Isak had never seen anything hotter in his life.

“THERE! PLEASE!”

Isak lost the spot because Even’s screaming startled him. But he found it soon enough again. He held Even’s hips firmly in place and aimed carefully, he hit his tip at the certain point inside Even repeatedly and looked at Even’s face, mesmerized. The pure pleasure twisted them so beautifully, he was panting, drooling a bit, his eyes rolled back in his head and he pushed his head back. Even grabbed Isak’s upper arms and then he came. He made the mess even worse, his seed spilled into the stream of slick, mixing with it in a marbled pattern. It was beautiful.

Isak pulled out of Even. He straddled the long boi and slid along his body up to his chest. He grabbed his hair and turned his face up, and he slipped his dick into Even’s mouth. Even welcomed it with his tongue, rubbing on it eagerly, his eyes closed and panting through his nose now. It took less than a minute for Isak to come, squeezing Even’s hair in his fist.

He slipped out when he got soft. He fell on his side on the grass, next to Even’s writhing body. He was seeing stars. Now he knew what one did with a long boi after catching him. But what after that?

“Now what?”

Even laughed. He opened his eyes and looked at Isak.

“Now you take me home with you.”

Isak sure liked the sound of that.


End file.
